


Penelope

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch, Rain, Roommates, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Oliver is confused by Percy's sudden weirdness.FFC #13. prompt: soulmates





	Penelope

**Author's Note:**

> Another tough one... the pairing was Oliver and Percy and the prompt was "soulmates"

Oliver is drenched, rain still dripping out of his Quidditch robes as he enters the dormitory. The last Quidditch practice before the match against Slytherin just ended. Things aren’t looking too good. This game won’t be easy. Not in this weather.

            He sees Percy’s blue and brown socks poking out of the four poster opposite hi own. The ones Mrs Weasley sent his son for Christmas. The ones Percy wears almost every day after school.

            Oliver expects Percy to shout at him. To order him to take off the wet robes before entering the castle. He surely knows a rule or two about dripping mud on school property. But Percy stays quiet. He just lies there on his bed, staring up at the canopy and clutching something Oliver can’t make out over his heart.

            “Are you okay?” Oliver asks tentatively. Not that he and Percy are friends, but Oliver has known him long enough to care a bit at least.

            Percy sighs and shakes his head. “I just wish Penelope were here.”

            Oliver raises an eyebrow and supresses a grin. “Okay?”

            “Yeah…” Percy’s head wobble slightly and only now does Oliver realize that he’s holding a box of chocolates.

            “Percy, is that … love potion? Did your girlfriend seriously send you love potion?”

            “What?!” Percy sits up abruptly, his eyes ablaze with fury. “She’s my soulmate, Wood!” He almost grunts in disgust. “She’s a prefect!”

            No love potion then… Oliver raises his hands in defeat. “Yep… sorry I said anything…” He turns his back on Percy and kicks off his shoes. What an idiot…


End file.
